An important factor in designing an automated assembly line for populating printed circuit boards is speed. Several of the components of such an assembly line have been upgraded to enjoy the most recent technologies in robotics to achieve high speed production. Yet other components, such as the solder flux and solder paste dispensing machines have notoriously been slow. The slow operation of these machines governs the overall speed of the assembly line and hence limits their production capacity. Some solder flux/paste dispensing machines employ stencils whereby solder paste or solder flux is deposited on a particular printed circuit board utilizing the stencil. Although the application of the paste/flux is fairly rapid with the stencil, the time required for an operator to change stencil as boards entering the assembly line change, places a significant burden on the overall operation of the line. A technique to eliminate stencil utilizes a single dot needle dispensing machine where solder paste/flux is deposited on the pads of a PC board individually. As can be imagined, this process is highly time consuming and requires periodical cleaning and/or replacement of the needle. As can be seen, the present technologies available to deposit solder flux/paste on a printed circuit board are either too slow or require extensive human interaction. It is therefore desired to provide a solder flux/paste dispensing apparatus to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.